Bah Smurfbug!
by swarlock
Summary: Grouchy gets discouraged moving from Time to Time on their way home. That is until he runs into Scrooge Smurf in The 19th Century.
1. Chapter 1

BAH SMURFBUG PART ONE By Swarlock 

PLOT: Grouchy gets discouraged moving from Time to Time on their way home. That is until he runs into Scrooge Smurf in The 19th Century.

The Smurfs belong to Peyo Studios. I'm drawing from the 9th season Hanna Barbera episodes for inspiration.

The time twister dropped Papa and the other smurfs into a fountain of frozen ice. Their garb was now those worn by Astriocrats who wore top hats and bowlers accented with canes and both Smurfettes wore Penifore dresses underneath their large fur coats.

"Brrr! It's cold out here, Papa. Where are we?" Smurfette said chattering her teeth.

"It's not home unfortunately," he replied. The other groaned once more.  
"I HATE not being home!" Grouchy grumbled.  
"But it seems we've landed in a place where the holidays obviously offers some hope," The Bearded smurf cheerily observed. "It looks like we're just in time for Christmas."  
"I HATE Christmas!" Grouchy said loudly.

The other smurfs gasped the minute he said those words.

"Er...How can you say that?" Clumsy said nearly tripping on a patch of snow.  
"I'm tired of moving around, that's all," Grouchy answered. Grouchy very rarely said anything that didn't involve him hating something or someone.

"We understand, Grouchy. But look at all the happy people here getting ready for the holidays. Isn't it smurfy?" Smurfette said trying to cheer him up.  
"I HATE being cheered up! And come to think of it, I HATE everything that we've been through so far. I want to get home fast," Grouchy shouted. "We're never gonna get back to our village."  
With that he stormed off sulking into the snow.

"Oh dear," Smurfette cried out.  
"It seems to me Grouchy is getting more grouchy then usual. Do you agree Papa," Grandpa said pulling out a scarf from his beard.

"I'm afraid so," Papa said sadly. "Somehow we have to cheer him up before we head for home again."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**BAH SMURFBUG PART TWO By Swarlock**

**He was miles from anywhere and away from his own bed. Grouchy was just as miserable as any smurf could be under the circumstances. Truth be told he always loved Christmas even it was a lot of work sometimes. That's the part he hated more than anything else.**

**From the day he was smurfed Grouchy never had a really good Christmas that satisfied him. He remembered when he was a baby smurf he never liked having any of the noisy toys such as the drum that Baby Harmony always played in the beginning before he switched to his trumpet. Then years later as a young smurfling the other smurfs were trying to teach him how to skate on ice only to fall into a patch of thin ice in the process. He hadn't learned how to swim yet.**

**But there was one good memory that stood out that made him smile with amusement for a little while. It was the time when a thief stole a rich man's gold coins and humans had to track him down. That incident happened because of a toy maker named Gustave whose wife Elise got very sick because her belief in Christmas wishes was fading. The details to him were rather sketchy at best. But he and the other Smurfs came to their rescue as "Christmas Elves.  
And that miracle was important enough to remember.**

**Grouchy suddenly remembered another memory. About the time when they helped two lost children after their Grandfather's sleigh had toppled over when savage wolves attacked it on behalf of a minion who would later be revealed to be serving a darker power than Gargamel himself. By the time it was all over every smurf understood what Christmas really meant and it was by the grace of a higher entity and Harmony's horn blowing that the village was restored as it was before.**

**Then there was Baby's First Christmas in which Mr Nicholas was under Chlohydris' evil spell turning him sour on the yuletide season until the little squeezer turned him joyful again. Three good memories that made him happy.**

**The smile of those memories soon dissapeared as the snow began whipping madly as he ran for shelter among the tall buildings in front of him.**

**"I HATE sudden snowstorms!!!" he bellowed to no one.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**BAH SMURFBUG PART THREE By Swarlock**

**Getting out from the snowstorm Grouchy found a spot in a building where it was nice and warm. No one appeared to be home but he could tell the place had some recent activity going on. He warmed himself by a roaring fire by a furnace. As he did so he was amazed by the room itself. On one side of a wall were awards and plaques bestowed to a very wealthy person. On the other side of the wall were pictures. some hand painted and other encrusted in golden frames. By the hand painted ones adorned the walls more than the ones with the gold frames in them.**

**Each picture held a signifance to the wealthy person in question. Looking at them closer he noticed something familar in the face.**

**"No. It couldn't be," Grouchy thought to himself.**

**But it was. He was the spitting image of Gargamel. And yet as he continued looking at the pictures the lookalike become less mean looking and more cheerful. Apparently there was a dark period in his life that he went through and had since made a conscious effort to change his ways. In one was him standing next to someone named Marley who looked like Balthazar only less heavy and healthier looking and then another one with a picture of a very mature Scruple. And yet he was different too. The person was named Bob Crachitt.**

**"I HATE weird coincidences!" he said aloud.**

**"Who goes there?" A raspy voice said. From out of the shadows stood another smurf who for all intents and purposes looked like Grouchy with Papa Smurf's beard.**

**"Great smurfs alive! It can't be," this other smurf said. "You're me!"**

**"WHAT???" Grouchy shot him a shocked look.**

**"You have to be. Tell me what do you hate more than anything else?"**

**"Cold Smurfberry Cider," Grouchy said cautiously.  
"And who do you love more than anyone else?" the other smurf asked.  
"Smurfette. But I HATE anybody else to know about it," Grouchy said.**

**"That cinches it. You're me to a smurf!" the bearded Grouchy said.**

**"My name was Grouchy. But you can call Scrooge," the smurf proudly proclaimed.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**BAH SMURFBUG PART Four By Swarlock**

**Standing in front of Grouchy was his future self, Scrooge Smurf. It took him only a few minutes to realize he and the other smurfs wound up in another alternate timeline. But even if it hadn't been. Grouchy couldn't have foreseen himself as this very old grouchier smurf.**

**"Getting down about your smurf in life, aren't you," Scrooge asked calmly.  
"I HATE having to move from place to place and never reaching our home," Grouchy muttered.  
"Smurf up! At least you have family to smurf you company," the old smurf said.  
"Well," Grouchy mumbled. "Do you still have yours"  
Scrooge tilted his head down in shame. "I-I broke off relations with them three hundred years ago."**

**"Why?" he asked Scrooge.**

**"They couldn't take my unsmurfy dispostion any longer," he growled. "They said I was being too negative"  
"Nothing wrong with being grouchy," Grouchy told him trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't helping much though.  
**

**"There's a difference between being grouchy and being unsmurfy as I've smurfed over the years," he told Grouchy. "It's not the same thing."**

**"It was over a petty reason," Scrooge admitted.**

**"Over the years more smurfs started showing up out of the smurf work. Some were from other parts of the globe including many more Smurfettes." he said to Grouchy. "I thought I had found happiness with one of them. Then a difference of opinion about her came up. I wanted to defend her but she chose to leave rather than smurf the music. Words were smurfed and I never looked back," Scrooge said. "That's why I've never given my love to another since then."**

**Grouchy turned to the pictures of Ebenzer Gargamel and Bob Crachit. "You know about those two?"  
"Yes. But I've never trusted the humans. They are always picking fights with one another. Even with us Smurfs as you know," Scrooge Smurf replied.  
**

**"Ebezenzer wasn't always this way you know. He was pretty stingy at one time. Then he had a bit of enlightenement from three spirits who showed him his past, present and future. Me. I don't believe it. It's a lot of smurfbug."  
Grouchy couldn't stand seeing Scrooge be such a sourpuss even if it was his dooplesmurfer.**

**He'd have to do something about that.**

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

BAH SMURFBUG PART FIVE BY Swarlock 

Grouchy couldn't take Scrooge Smurf's complaining anymore. So after dinner complete with a Smurfberry Upside Down cake he decided to find Ebenzer Gargamel and see if he do something to give his doopleganger a better perspective on things.

"Are you ready for the charity we're going to help with, sir?" a clerk said cheerfully.  
"Yes. I'll be right out, Bob," Ebenezer said straightening out his new suit. Putting on his top hat he walked out of his office and into the new fallen snow with Bob Cratchitt.

Grouchy decided to follow them to see where they were headed. Freezing as he was, he smurfed an extra sweater under his coat and scurried off in the direction the two humans went. It wasn't long before he arrived at a mission house where the two humans were serving soup for a lot of very poor people who looked as if they hadn't eaten anything in days. Hiding behind the big pot he watched Bob and Ebenezer as they handed the soup to the patrons.

A little later after everyone had been fed and rested at the mission. Ebenezer and Bob left the mission carrying two sackful of gold coins and promptly went to the bank to have it stored until it could be used.

Grouchy followed them back to their place of business where they began sorting through bank books and ledgers. "I think that'll be all for the night, Bob," Ebenzer said to his employee.  
"Right, sir. We'll give our neighbors what's coming to them," Bob said looking rather mischievous.  
"That we will, Bob. That we will," his boss said.

Grouchy couldn't believe his ears. Were they both planning on turning the poor people away by not giving the money to charity?

"I HATE when humans don't keep their word!" Grouchy said aloud after they had left.

"I knew it!" Scrooge Smurf said. "It looks like he hasn't changed one bit. Come on, Grouchy. We have to teach these humans a lesson they'll never forget."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

BAH SMURFBUG PART SIX by Swarlock 

This has been on the back burner since last Christmas when I got stuck on how to end it.

HERE'S THE RECAP IN A NUTSHELL: Grouchy meets Scrooge Smurf in The 19th Century. When we last left off. Grouchy and Grouchy Scrooge Smurf were off to see where Ebenzer Gargamel Bob Crachitt were going.

They crept through the thick snowdrifts and quietly walk a few feet away from the humans who were going to cheat the poor folk in town.

"He smurfed this way," Scrooge said.

They hopped on the table where several pots were. From each one Grouchy smelled good food to make even a smurf's mouth water.

And Ebenzer Gargamel and Bob Craticitt were among the party of wayward souls waiting for their bowls of hot soup and bread to come.

Scrooge was sutre that they were steal their gold pieces from their pockets but to The Smurfs' astonishment out whipped a Chef's hat and a trumpet.

"A little music as you eat my friends," Bob said and he began playing Silent Night on his trumpet.  
Ebenezer carried a tray with hot soup for everyone sitting on benches on either side of the massive table in front of them.

"I don't believe what I'm smurfing," Scrooge Smurf said.

"Everyone gets a bowl of soup," the old reformed miser said cheerfully. "Including the little blue fellow with a beard."

"We've been smurfed," Grouchy said about to run in a panic.

"Hey, don't run off. You must be cold from walking in that snow," Bob said. "Have some cocoa."

"You mean to tell me you've known about me all this time?" Scrooge asked with a puzzled look.  
"Your tiny footprints weren't those of a mouse, my friend," the older man said.  
"But I oversmurfed you say that you were going to give your neighbors what's smurfing to them"  
"And you heard right," Ebenezer said. He didn't even flinched upon hearing the smurf speak Smurf Language unlike his Doppleganger back home.  
"This has been in the works since last Christmas. As of tomorrow you won't be living in your old homes anymore," he said to the crowd. "Because I'm going to turn over my mansion to you all to do as you see fit with it."

The patrons was very surprised indeed.

"Why smurf your home, Gargamel?" Scrooge wondered.  
"When I bought it from Marley I thought I was going to spend my life with my fiance Belle. But I let my greed get in the way of what was important. I'll be living with Crachitt and his family from now on. That first Christmas was so wonderful to me that I decided to share in their happiness more often," he smiled.

"And Tiny Tim will get an adopted uncle out of it."

"Oh yes," he added. "And I believe you have family waiting for you too," he concluded. "I don't have a family anymore," the beared grouchy smurf grunted.  
"Like smurf you don't," a familar voice said in back of him.  
"Brunette Smurfette?" Scrooge was shocked. "But how did you..."  
"The Village isn't the same without you, Scroogey Smurf," she said matter of factly.  
"She met me by chance while I was handing out hot walnuts to the children in the neighborhood yesterday. I figured I'd return the favor," Ebenezer Gargamel said.  
"I left because of you, my love," Scrooge cried.  
"That was a dumb thing to smurf," she said.  
"But the other smurfs didn't smurf you the way I do," he protested.  
"Is it important to you what other smurfs think about us? For someone so smart you are very shallow and petty," Brunette said sternly to Scrooge.  
"You're right. I allowed my stubborn pride in our love for each other to smurf in the way. Can you forgive me?"

Brunette smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Looks like a happy ending for all involved including Grouchy. Just then the other time traveling smurfs found him and he was all smiles which was a rare thing to see.

"We're so happy that you changed your mind about the holidays, Grouchy," Smurfette said.  
"I HATE having to say Goobye to Scrooge Smurf but I'm happy that he's less grouchy than I am," he said.  
"When we return to our own time. We'll throw you a Christmas Party to make you feel better," Sassette said.  
"Thanks Sassette," Grouchy said still smiling.  
"Then it's time for us to leave, My Little Smurfs," Papa said putting in the last crystal.

This was one holiday Grouchy would always remember along with the other ones. Not just because he was going home again but a reminder that Christmas miracles do happen no matter where you smurf.

And they were off again. The Rainbow Time Twister hopefully this time would drop them back into their own world.


End file.
